Secret Service
by xNJx
Summary: Mikasa surprend un nouveau spectacle qu'elle n'aurait raté pour rien au monde / ErenxLevi / Yaoi / SUITE DE 'SWAG', mais vous n'avez pas nécessairement besoin de lire 'SWAG' / TRADUCTION / Rating M pour langage et scène explicite.


**Secret Service :**

 _(suite de SWAG)_

 _Note de la traductrice :_ Coucou ! Me revoilà ! Comme promis, et pour les nombreuses personnes qui ont pu de me le demander, voici la suite de '' _SWAG''_. Je le répète, mais c'est tout à fait naturel, mais je suis juste la traductrice. Ces écrits sont de _dxlmao_ , que je remercie une nouvelle fois pour sa gentillesse. J'espère que vous aimerez cette petite suite. Je vous transmet d'ailleurs les remerciements de l'auteur. Elle est très contente que ses écrits soient appréciés par nous, Françaises ;) Bref, je vous laisse lire cette suite. N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Les avis sont importants, ils permettent de m'améliorer ;)

 _Bonne lecture et bises,_

 _Angie._

...

Un bruit retentit dans la salle de réfectoire, ce qui attira l'attention de aurait pensé que personne ne traînerait dans le coin après le couvre-feu. La jeune femme asiatique se dirigea tranquillement vers la salle et ouvrit la porte. Elle aperçut Sasha assise à une des tables, mangeant des saucisses. La brune mangeait tranquillement, ne se rendant même pas compte que quelqu'un l'observait.

« Sasha. »

La jeune fille sursauta et ouvrit démesurément ses yeux en direction de Mikasa. Elle avala tranquillement sa nourriture et sourit d'un air penaud.

« Ah, Mikasa... » Sasha se mit à bredouiller, regardant ses mains sous la table avant d'essayer de cacher la nourriture volée. « ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

Mikasa se contenta de grogner de mécontentement, avant de l'intimer de la suivre. Sasha obéit immédiatement. Leur marche fut silencieuse et Sasha se tortillait dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivèrent à la chambre de la brune.

« Reste dans ta chambre, à présent. » la réprimanda calmement Mikasa.

Sasha hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et referma doucement la porte derrière elle, perdant de vue la belle soldate aux cheveux corbeaux.

…

Mikasa se dirigeait vers sa propre chambre, juste après avoir fait une autre ronde pour s'assurer que personnes d'autres ne traînait dans les couloirs, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la porte du bureau de Levi était légèrement ouverte. Il y avait un filtre de lumière qui éclairait le mur d'en face. Mikasa fronça les sourcils et fit mine de fermer la porte, lorsqu'elle entendit un gémissement. Elle se stoppa et resta immobile.

« Ah- Eren ! »

Mikasa resta droite comme un ''i'' et essaya de bouger mais son corps refusait catégoriquement de faire le moindre mouvement. Au lieu de cela, ses yeux se posèrent sur Eren. Ses jambes se trouvaient sur les épaules de Levi. Le jeune homme était allongé sur le bureau tandis que Levi était debout entre ses jambes. Levi se pencha sur le corps d'Eren afin de prendre un de ses mamelons durci dans sa bouche. Il le lécha avidement, le faisant rouler avec sa langue. Il le suça jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir les ongles d'Eren lui griffer le dos et sa bite palpitante contre son ventre. Il le relâcha avec un '' _pop''_ sonore et frotta sa longueur contre celle d'Eren, tandis qu'il la caressa doucement.

« Nngh, Levi, s'il te plaît... » C'était à peine audible, mais leur proximité permettait à Levi de l'entendre tout de même. Sans plus attendre, Levi se glissa à l'intérieur de son amant, les faisant gémir à l'unisson. Eren attrapa le visage de Levi en coupe. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que Eren approcha son visage vers celui de Levi et qu'ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Leurs langues se battaient entre elles, cherchant à dominer l'autre comme s'il s'agitait d'un vrai combat. Avec un mouvement brusque qui procura une vague intense de plaisir à Eren, Levi stoppa le baiser et déposa des délicats baisers sur le torse de son amant. Avec un soupir, Eren se serra un peu plus contre Levi et celui ci commença alors un rythme plus régulier.

Le son de la chair claquant contre la peau de l'autre créait une atmosphère sensuelle, et ils pouvaient ainsi calibrer leurs respirations. Levi saisit les cuisses d'Eren et le pilonna sauvagement, le faisant crier d'ecstasy alors qu'il tenait les poignets de l'homme qui le prenait si bien. Les bras musclés de Levi supportèrent le poids puis il se pencha un peu, cassant le rythme qu'il venait de maintenir. Il était si proche de l'orgasme, prenant appui de ses mains au dessus de la tête d'Eren. Il se mit à gémir et à grogner alors que le brun se resserrait d'une façon si délectable autour de lui.

« Eren ! » C'était un profond, guttural et passionné gémissement qui s'échappa de la bouche de Levi. Des étoiles pétillèrent derrière les yeux de Levi, et une sensation indescriptible l'envahit alors qu'il éjacula à l'intérieur de son amant. Il était tellement bien qu'il ne se retira même pas, remplissant encore entièrement Eren.

« C'était vraiment vilain. Je pense que tu devrais être puni. » La voix rauque de Levi le fit frémir d'excitation.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire un seul mot, Levi le pénétra à nouveau, et de façon si violente qu'Eren se tapa la tête contre le bureau et qu'il hoqueta de surprise. C'était tellement bon !

« L-Levi ! » Le plus vieux se pencha à nouveau sur son amant et frotta sa queue au passage. Les yeux d'Eren se révulsèrent d'excitation. La sensation des couilles de Levi qui frappaient si durement contre les siennes, mais aussi sentir leurs corps trempés de sueur collés l'un contre l'autre, plus proche que jamais, l'excitait tellement.

« Levi ! A-ah ! Je vais venir, » son corps s'arqua et il sentit son propre sperme se déverser sur leurs corps et le bureau. Il sentait Levi venir une seconde fois, et la sensation d'être remplit à nouveau.

Leurs ombres dansaient sur la porte, et après un moment allongé l'un contre l'autre, Levi se leva et intima au plus jeune de faire de même. Eren était tout nu devant Levi,sa substance coulant sur ses jambes donnant à nouveau envie à Levi de le prendre sur ce bureau.

…

Mikasa sursauta et secoua sa tête, comme pour remettre ses idées en place. Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Qu'elle genre de perverse était-elle ? C'était déjà la deuxième fois qu'elle assistait à cela, et ça ne la regardait en rien. Eren était à elle, et, bien qu'elle avait très envie d'être près de lui, il était évident que ça n'était pas vraiment le bon moment pour être avec lui. Pourtant, elle voulait lui demander si il s'agissait la d'une relation sérieuse. Elle ne voulait pas voir Eren se morfondre, plus tard, si Levi n'acceptait pas de s'engager.

…

 _The end._

 _ **Note de la traductrice :**_ Voici enfin cette deuxième partie ! J'espère que vous avez aimé autant que la première;) Si c'est le cas(ou même si ça n'est pas le cas) n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis ! Passez une bonne fin de vacances ! Grosses bises à toutes et à tous !

 _Angie._


End file.
